Dashkov Disaster
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: what if the court believed Victor? this has now been taken over by me the co-author
1. Chapter 1

Dashkov Disaster.

This is pretty much Victors trial and that one sentence he says with the repercussions so enjoy!

Hey guys I was the co-author of this story Bloom00011 gave me permission to post it on my account instead so enjoy!

Chapter one. Dimitri's Pov.

_When you're done judge you might want to consider a statutory rape case_. The words that sealed our fate. Nobody said a word, Tatiana spoke at long last "Victor Dashkov what do you mean?' he simply nodded towards Rose and I, Tatiana stared incredulously at him then us, "Guardian Belikov approach the bench" I walked forward ignoring the persistent staring "what is the meaning of these accusations Guardian Belikov?" the queen asked in urgent whispers "I raped miss Hathaway" there was a scrape of chairs and I knew Roza had gone to stand up "He did no such thing!" "Then do you mind explaining his confusion Miss Hathaway!" the queen asked (a/n evil bitch!) I went with Dimitri willingly!" "Rose your confused I took you against all moral and lawful codes I alone am to be punished"

RPOV.

Dimitri used that scary voice on me his eyes pleading with me to sit down and shut up. "When Rose came she was under the influence of Victors spell she tried to attack me but I overpowered her and raped her "Shut it Dimitri you know full well what that spell did, why don't you just tell them exactly which spell you used Victor" tone like ice I addressed him "I used the violence spell Rose which one do you think I used?" "Then why did Dimitri say he raped me under your spell? Huh explain that you toad headed dolt!" "Because the spell affected him in different ways the violence was like passion to him Rose"

Chapter two. RPOV

No I would not allow them to punish Dimitri for something he didn't do! Queen Tatiana tried to get order back, "you two have testified against Victor Dashkov you shall be held impending trial" the Guardians around us swarmed blocking us from view, "Guardians step aside so they can be held!"

"NO" you insubordination will be punished!" Alberta stepped out of the throng of Guardians "well that would be stupid punish those that keep you _alive _and imprison two of the best Guardians you'll ever see totally fool proof my Queen" Guardian Michaels (OC) stepped forward "Guardian Belikov and the novice Rose Hathaway are the only chances Vasilissa has against the Strigoi threat you of all people Queen should know there preference towards her"

The Queen visibly paled at his comments, then swiftly changed the subject, "We shall deal with them later" she made eye contact with me and Dimitri "you have testified now go to your rooms I'll deal with you later!" we marched out of the courtroom to our rooms, how could she do that to us! Nothing REALLY happened anyway! Now Dimitri is going to prison and I'll never become a Guardian! 10 minutes later the Queen and seven Moroi entered our rooms. In my room I was personally proud of my effort I had single handedly tied me to a chair and the Moroi had to cut the rope to get me off. As we walked down the hallway Dimitri came up alongside us completely unharmed. "Howd you get him to come quietly?" said my Moroi "just did" said the other. "I had to cut mine off a chair, did a good job with the knots for a girl" I stamped my heel onto his foot and I said defiantly "Just because im a girl does NOT mean I can't fight!" I looked at Dimitri his face was broken and defeated, resigned to his fate, "Dimitri why aren't you fighting come on Comrade we have to fight this!" "there's no point Roza we're beaten"  
"NO! we will get out I know it come on!" they dragged us into the Court prisons. "Hey Buddy when exactly do we get trial?" the blond Moroi simply glared at me in response "Did Tatiana cut out your tongue?" or did you get on her bad side? I mean why else would you be stuck on clean up detail" My Moroi ignored me as he lead me to my cell throwing me in and shutting the door, I gazed around for Dimitri he was next to me sitting on his bed "Dimitri come on help me Comrade!" he simply sat there muttering _my Roza what have I done to you! _"shut up Dimitri it's my fault okay! Don't blame yourself!" he didn't reply. I gazed around the prison cells, there was Victor Dashkov across from us smug and happy. "you what do you have to smile about if we could get our arms around you and rip your frail body apart!" he didn't say anything just kept smiling. I ran again at the bars desperate to get at him, I felt something tugging at my arm, I glanced around Dimitri was tugging on me pleading me to calm down I stepped away and went to Dimitri allowing him to embrace me, he patted my hair through the bar "Roza, it will be okay Roza" I didn't know until he wiped my tears that I was crying "poor, poor Rose, can't do anything without her mentor?" Victor was sniggering at me and I retreated in the shadowed corner of my cell. The blonde Moroi had brought food for us he placed it on the floor in front of me before going to Dimitri, he placed the food whispering hastily in Russian before turning to Victor and leaving the prison Dimitri straightened up with his food sitting on his bed, I also went to bed.

Okay so hope you enjoyed it from now on I'll be posting this story so yeah please review!


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

DPOV

She was asleep time to get to work, I worked the bars between us hacking at them with a sharp file that a friend in this hell hole lent me, and I worked between hacking every night and being her source of comfort during the day. Finally they came free carefully prying them it was enough for me to fit through.

RPOV  
I woke up warm and comfortable, that smell Dimitri's aftershave I turned and he was there smiling at me "my Roza my sweet, sweet Roza" footsteps alerted us, Dimitri kissed my hair before going up and climbing back through to his cell replacing the bars and sitting in the corner. The blonde Moroi came down with food "hey blondie how are you today?" he didn't answer but instead turned to Dimitri.

Whispering in Russian, Dimitri nodded a lot murmuring few words mostly listening "Roza" my head poked up as I listened to them my name was mentioned, Blondie glanced at me few times every time he did his whispers became more urgent and upset and it looked to me like he was begging Dimitri "NO GREG TAKE HER FREE HER LEAVE ME!" I sat in shock what was Dimitri thinking! A black haired Moroi poked his head around the corner "you have a visitor Princess Vasilissa Dragomir" he did a low bow as Lissa came round the corner both Moroi disappeared, she ran towards me and Dimitri and threw herself into my arms through the bars "Rose what happened!" she gave Dimitri a look of pure hate magic welled up but this was dark and dead this was not her usual magic "NOO ROZA NO NOT MY ROZA PLEASE ME NO ROSE DON'T, DON'T!" he lay convulsing on the floor "what are you doing to him" I said clutching at the bars "he's getting what he deserves" she said but it wasn't malice in her voice but confusion. "But why stop please" she turned to me "why is he calling your name?" "Lissa I can't tell you" he let out another bloodcurdling shriek and convulsed even more, "okay I'll tell you but please don't say a word please!" she nodded "I love Dimitri and he loves me" Dimitri's torture increased as her shock and anger set in then she released him, he lay crumpled in a foetal position, whimpering quietly, the twitching subsided and the whimpering stopped he looked over to us running up and kicking the bars so the ones he'd broken fell through, climbing through he grabbed me crushing me to his frame he found my face and forced it to his in a passionate kiss, he broke away holding me to him "Roza, Roza" he murmured thick with his accent. Lissa watched this full of shock at his display through the bond I felt anger, shock, sadness, eventually Dimitri calmed down and simply stared at me completely forgetting about Lissa. I turned to her anger and hate welling up in me "what did you to him Lissa!" "WHAT DID I DO TO HIM I LET HIM LIVE HIS WORST FEAR! Speaking of which..." she glared at Dimitri "why were you screaming Roza!" "My worst fear is Roza turning Strigoi he replied calmly. I turned to him shocked "what?" "I saw you becoming a Strigoi because…because nothing could be more horrifying that having you as my enemy" his voice quivered with emotion "I couldn't live knowing I would be sent to kill you" he looked into my eyes and I could see every emotion within them.

"Its okay, its okay I will NEVER go Strigoi NEVER" I crooned running my hands through his silky hair and kissing him like a mother.

A/N sorry to leave it hanging but if someone reviews you get more stories simple.

Hope you enjoyed that little edginess and don't hate Lissa too much for what she did ):

REVIEW! ( :


	3. Chapter 5

A/N what Dimitri saw was what Lissa was forcing him to live it was an illusion of his greatest fear.

Chapter five

"Vasilissa seeing as those two are so enthralled in each other to pay attention to you why don't we have a cosy chat?" Dimitri was on his feet again staring at Victor Dimitri's face turned to ice "well whose fault is it that we're stuck here? Now be quiet and go back into whatever miserable whole you crawled out of" I'd never seen this side of Dimitri and well it was kind of cute he produced a set of keys unlocking my cell door and walking across the room to Victors he opened the door and stepped inside locking it behind him, he looked at Victor backing him into the corner, he grabbed Victors throat hard "we have been told you come first our lives are put on a permanent hold for you no relationships, for once Roza comes first!" he bashed Victor against the wall, "Dimitri please stop! Don't you'll be in even more trouble!" all of a sudden he went limp crumpled Victor lay sobbing on the ground how pathetic, I looked at Dimitri he had gotten up and walked to our cells and sat on the bed.

Chapter six. RPOV

Lissa got up and said goodbye to me and glared at Dimitri. Guardians came after she left, they took one look at Victor, the hole in my cell, and Dimitri, and they chained him up and warned me to stay where I was fat chance.

As soon as they left I all but ran through the bars slipping between them, wrapping my arms around him I breathed in his scent." What have I done" I whisper "if I could have just kept my hands to myself we wouldn't be stuck here"

"oh Roza no you are not responsible I'm the Guardian here the responsible one the adult so you are in no way responsible you will go back to the Academy and become a guardian" Guardians suddenly appeared prying me off him leading me outside the prison, I jumped away running to Dimitri hugging myself tight to him they pulled me away and led me out away from him.

I swore and fought them but they took me back to the Academy. Lissa threw her arms around me, Christian smiled behind her, Adrian was smoking and drinking in the corner he called out "welcome back little dhampir" I walked to my guardian training with Guardian Alto Stan, brilliant "hey Dick how you going" I didn't care honestly and all he did was glare in reply. We went out onto the mats and I could finally show Stan how welcome he was I kicked him hard punching him in the face and hitting him, he flipped me onto my back so I kicked him in the groin he aimed another hit at me I dodged him he came at me again I avoided him until I ran headlong into his chest kicking and punching, he fell down I "staked" him, end of practice.

I walked out of the gym and up to my dorm Lissa was waiting for me, "Lissa I need you to get me into the Moroi royal court again I have to free him!" "I don't know if I can Rose" I got up and found Adrian "Adrian I need you to get me into the Moroi royal court can you do that?" he didn't answer at first just kept smoking "why little dhampir?" "To free Dimitri Belikov" he smoked a little more then answered "I have my price Rose" "what is it?"

"Hmm you sleep with me" "NO" "one date" "NO" "one kiss?" "Okay Adrian fine" he got up and I called Lissa, we snuck out and he called his jet off to the court. We touched down and he reminded me of our deal, "okay just one" I kissed him briefly on the cheek "hey!" "You didn't say where" I ran through the doors and down the stairs Dimitri was chained to the wall he looked up when he saw me smiling softly Guardians came but Lissa used compulsion on them, she handed me the keys I unlocked the door then his manacles "what's this!" the Queen (evil bitch!) had appeared and boy was she pissed, "I have an ultimatum for you Titania I want a trial a _fair _trial with the Guardian council and if you refuse your dear nephew and I will become public" she simply stared at me in shock I raised a stake that I'd stolen and pointed it at Adrian "your choice" she glared at me but motioned for her Guardians to take us to the Guardian Council. Back up the stairs we went to a separate room from the main court that we had been accused in, this was smaller and not nearly as grand there were raised platforms for the council, all around us they were filing in dressed in black staring down at Dimitri and I, some sad others contempt. "Guardian Belikov step forward" rang the voice of one of the Guardians. Dimitri stepped forward and told what happened no lying then they asked me the same thing. They quietly deliberated then…

We find Guardian Belikov

NOT GUILTY!

A/N

Okay guys well that's the final chapter I thank you for all your lovely reviews and yes Dimitri is now free and Rose can now become a Guardian.

Thanks from me, Luvmyangelofmusic and Bloom00011

Look for other stories by either or both of us they are worth a read.

If you have any suggestions or comment you know what to do!

And I know I should have mentioned this before

But we do not have any rights over the characters just the messes we stick them in!


	4. VERY IMPORTANT READ!

**IMPORTANT!**

**GUYS IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY OR ANY STORIES I WRITE THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**WE WILL BE UPDATING DASHKOV DISASTER,**

**BLOOM00011 AND I WILL BE UPDATING EACH DOING A CHAPTER.**

**SO I WOULD SUGGEST THAT YOU CHECK HER OUT AS WE WILL SWAP THE CHAPTERS ON WHO POSTS THEM.**

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN THEY ARE POSTED YOU NEED TO CHECK OUT HER PROFILE.**

**MERRY XMAS EVERYONE! **


End file.
